


Два + два

by Alfhild



Category: HEINLEIN Robert A. - Works, Orphans of the Sky - Heinlein R., СТРУГАЦКИЕ Братья | STRUGATSKY Arkady & Boris - Works
Genre: Crossover, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: Двуглавый Юл встречается с двухголовым Джо-Джимом.Предупреждение: они уползли!





	Два + два

— Слава Джордану, победа за нами! — возгласил Капитан Нарби. — Весь Корабль теперь наш!  
— Слава Джордану! Слава Капитану!  
Финеас Нарби смотрел на славящую его толпу и смаргивал с ресниц слезы. Он любил этих людей. Свой народ, ради которого он готов был на все. Ему пришлось убить старого Капитана, он убил Билла Эртца, который был ему другом и товарищем, он отправил в конвертер Хью Хойланда, к которому по-настоящему привязался — все ради них, все ради мира в Корабле и благополучия народа.  
Билл был неоценимой утратой. У него был талант убеждать, он сумел найти общий язык даже с мьютами. Его тяжело будет заменить. Нарби вспомнил Рубку, чудовищно огромный мир за стеклом обзорного окна. Мысль о том, что Билл и Хью правы и вселенная не ограничивается стенами Корабля, до сих пор тревожила его. Но даже если так, место для жизни есть только в Корабле.   
— Будем жить, дорогие друзья! И когда мы Завершим Полет и достигнем Цели, мы передадим эстафету будущим поколениям!

“Авангард” удалялся неведомо куда, а на спутнике планеты-гиганта, под непривычно высоким небом без стен, светлым без светильников, Хью Хойланд рыдал сухо, без слез, и бил кулаком землю.  
— Он был мне другом, — повторил он. — Понимаешь, Алан?   
— Я понимаю, — ответил Алан, прикрывая глаза рукой от слишком яркого света. — Он нас спас.   
Хью сел, обхватив голову руками. Пока они летели в малом корабле от “Авангарда” и до этой планеты, он был слишком занят. Теперь же, когда они Достигли Цели, горе накрыло его с головой.   
— Я знаю, Хью, — повторил Алан. — Мне было так же плохо, когда ты пропал. Но я выжил. Я думал: “Хью бы не хотел, чтобы я спился, или убился по неосторожности, или свалился в шахту”.   
— Ты прав, — Хью опустил руки и уставился на них. — Джо-Джим не умер напрасно.  
Он вскочил.  
— Мы здесь. Мы, экипаж “Авангарда”, достигли Цели Полета. Напомни мне, Билл, что там было дальше в программе.   
— Освоение и Заселение, кэп, — сообщил бывший Главный Инженер.

— Еб твою хлять, Тракус, ты куда нас вывел?  
Тракус поджал верхние конечности и жвалы, повел усиками в одну сторону, в другую... фасетчатые глаза неподвижно таращились с хитиновой рожи, это Юла всегда раздражало. Он знал, что эмоции Тракус выражает жвалами и усиками, вон, мотает справа налево, типа извиняется, но инстинкты брали свое, бесила непроницаемая морда.  
— Флуктуация, капитан, — проскрежетал Тракус и заперебирал верхними лапками по панцирю на головогруди — извинялся за форс-мажор. — Не повторится.  
— Ладно, не суетись, — сказала правая голова Юла. — Выведи нас на орбиту вон той газовой херни, оглядимся, определимся, может, найдем где подхарчиться и отремонтироваться.  
Левая голова молчала. Она смотрела на проплывающие в иллюминаторе звезды. Раньше она препиралась бы с карманным шпионом Ятуркенженсирхивом, но мелкий поганец сдох уже давно, скучай теперь без него.  
А наутро Юл увидел ЭТО.  
Оно было здоровенное. Оно было непонятное. Оно было сделано руками че... ну ладно, может и нечеловека.  
Пока Юл ЭТО разглядывал, в рубку набились все — и Тракус, и полугуманоид Кварр, и Одноухий Чик — всем хотелось на ЭТО посмотреть.  
Юл вовсе не был невеждой. Он и сам был любопытен от природы, а вдобавок во время своего пленения у флагмана Макомбера и жизни на Земле он перечитал кучу книг. И поэтому он опознал в этой гигантской херне корабль поколений.  
На сигналы корабль не отвечал, и Юл своей капитанской властью решил, что надо высаживаться. Если эта хреновина пустая, брошенная, то она хуеву тучу денег стоит. На любом аукционе оторвут с руками под околопланетную станцию. А если там дохлые колонисты — то тоже ничего, можно будет сначала за денежки научных умников пустить, а потом зачистить и опять же продать.  
Поэтому Юл взял с собой Викату, которая напоминала ему Галю в юности, только в мелкой зеленой чешуе, и Чика с его нюхом на неприятности, сел в катер и отправился на разведку. Они облетели для порядка эту здоровенную дуру, похожую на толстенную бочку, в которую с одного боку вдвинули шар, с другого — подставку с фотонным зеркалом, а вокруг навешали длинных трубок — наверняка вспомогательные двигатели. Часть трубок была оттопырена в сторону — кто-то пытался маневрировать этой хуевиной, наверняка когда загонял ее на орбиту вокруг газового гиганта.   
— А кстати, — сказала Виката, — спутники-то тут кислородные и с биосферой. Вон тот и который подальше.   
Юл поскреб правую голову. Кислородные да с биосферой — это прям сокровище, и все в его руки? Что-то тут нечисто. Хорошо, что левая голова все это время таращилась то в иллюминатор, то на экран, так что открытый люк между двумя трубами она заметила.  
Когда за катером задвинулись створки, все трое изрядно пересрали, но Юл сообразил, что автоматика держит створки открытыми, покуда улетевший катер не вернется, а потом закрывается и пропускает прилетевших внутрь. Все оказалось точь-в -точь, как он и предсказал — шлюз их пропустил, но вот перед шлюзом... Юл схватился сразу за нож, Виката за бластер, потому что в зальчике перед шлюзом валялась гора трупов.   
Одни были одеты в серые комбезы, а другие — во что попало, и вторые эти были... всякие, короче, были. Здоровенная тетка с четырьмя руками и тремя рядами сисек, мелкий человечек с паучьими руками и ногами, карлики какие-то, однорукие, кривые, многоногие... Юл переступил через парня в комбезе, вытащил у него из спины длинный... ну, не меч, но уже и не нож. Явно кованый. Вот этим-то недомечом кто-то высокий и сильный рубил врагов так, что только кишки и мозги по сторонам летели. Юл отбросил недомеч, вытер руки об штаны — безуспешно, ладони так и остались липкими и красными.  
Побоищ всякого рода Юл за свою долгую жизнь перевидал бессчетное количество. Но тут как-то было погано. Душно, кровью воняло, дерьмом. В луже крови мокла вполне человеческая голова со странно скошенным черепом. Глаза ее были широко открыты, рот искривлен гримасой. Женщина это или мужчина, Юл с ходу определить не мог, тем более что рядом валялось штуки три безголовых тел. Остальных голов видно не было — с этого конца коридора трупов было меньше, и, судя по пятнам крови на стенах и полу, часть их уже куда-то утащили.  
— Дай дураку железку — он всех порешит, — проворчал Юл.   
Корабль чуть тряхнуло. Юл переступил с ноги на ногу и выругался, помянув мертвенно-синюю Некриду и кроваво-красную Протуберу — вляпался в чьи-то кишки, так что чуть не упал.   
Чик упал на четвереньки, обежал вокруг груды мертвецов, понюхал воздух. И аж язык набок свесил, просительно глядя на капитана.  
— Нельзя, — сказал Юл. — Ты разумное существо или кто?  
Чик сел и по-собачьи почесал за ухом. Ногой. Это недоразмение Юл приобрел совсем недавно. Отобрал у одного засранца на Саванте, по которой давно пора пройтись хар-рошим десантом Межзвёздного Союза, пока не превратилась во вторую Планету Негодяев. Чик был похож на помесь человека и волка. Ну вот если бы люди не из обезьян произошли, а из волков. Хотя его нежелание ходить на двух ногах и пристрастие к пожиранию сырого мяса Юл относил все-таки на счет дурного воспитания. Чик подскочил к нему и встал на обе ноги, вцепившись руками в пояс. Юл привычно почесал ему за острым ухом.  
— Одичали, — сказала Виката, ворочая самые целые трупы. — Защита сломалась, часть людей мутировала. А потом они перебили друг друга. Гуманоиды!  
— Угу, — буркнул Юл, разглядывая тело, сползшее по стеночке рядом с дверью шлюза. У тела было две головы, возле одной руки валялся такой же недомеч-перенож, возле другой — просто нож, с изрядно стертым лезвием. Кровищи кругом было море, она уже успела подсохнуть по краям и взяться бурой коркой. И только на этом теле кровь была еще свеженькая, и одежда на груди вся от нее промокла.  
— А ведь он живой, — сказала Виката.   
— Угу, — опять буркнул Юл, и тут до него дошло: — То есть как живой?  
— А так.  
— Так чего ты стоишь? — гаркнула правая голова. — Живо тащи сюда бинты и что там у тебя...  
— Гуманист, — с сарказмом произнесла Виката и склонилась над двуглавцем.  
Пока Виката его перевязывала, Юлу пришлось следить за Чиком. Тот сначала пал на четвереньки и принялся лакать подсыхающую кровь из лужи, а когда Юл его оттащил и дал леща, забрался подальше и принялся там чем-то чавкать.  
— Чик! — окликнул его Юл. — А ну пиздуй сюда, сранина.  
Чик помедлил. Тон старого пирата обещал трепку, но почему-то Чик не боялся. Он замер над трупом одетого в серый комбез человека, выплюнул кусок мяса, оторванный от бедра вместе с тканью, и выпрыгнул на голос.  
— Опять? — строго спросил Юл. — Дурачина ты, опять падаль жрешь. Сколько тебе объяснять, а? Люди это, их есть нельзя.  
— Да ну, — буркнул Чик, — на Саванте и не таких жрали.  
— Уши оторву, — пообещал Юл.  
Чик отвернулся и облизал окровавленные пальцы. В угрозы Юла он почему-то не верил.   
— А вот там, — сказал он. — Там люди. Два.  
Юл отступил в тень.  
Два придурка в серых комбезах, с тележкой, явно приперлись сюда трупы убирать. Юл не собирался им мешать, они его вообще не заметили, но зато заметили Викату. Если бы они занялись своим делом, ничего бы не случилось, но они сразу принялись кидаться в нее ножами. От первого броска Виката уклонилась, второй и так летел мимо. Третий глухо стукнулся о трупы - там, куда метил этот придурок. не было уже никакой Викаты, они в мгновение ока оказалась рядом с ним, оттопырила пятый палец с выпущенным когтем и резанула его по горлу. Кровь из перерезанной артерии ударила фонтаном. Второй развернулся было бежать, но Виката уже улыбалась ему в лицо, щеря мелкие острые зубки. Он заорал и тут же смолк.  
— Фу, как нехорошо получилось, — сказала Виката, обтирая когти платочком.  
— Сматываемся, — решил Юл. — Эти двинутые на всю голову придурки сначала нападают, потом думают. Клянусь мертвенно-синей Некридой, я таких тупых давно не встречал.

Обратно они вернулись, никем с корабля-хуевины не замеченные. Юл уселся в любимое кресло и закурил. На борту он курил редко, но тут душа запросила, так что он надвинул поближе воронку воздухозаборника и задымил, поднося сигарету по очереди то правой голове, то левой. Команда, чуя западло, разбежалась по своим рабочим местам, только Тракус решил не соваться в рубку и не мешать Юлу. Он все-таки был по-своему деликатный тараканоид и уважал душевные движения гуманоидов.  
...Дома своего Юл не помнил напрочь. Вселенная велика, кто знает, где захватывал и перепродавал рабов Кровосос Таната, которого даже по окраинам Малого Магелланова Облака уже никто не помнит. А может и нет ее, этой планеты, может, Юл генетический конструкт вообще. А что — жрет органику, приправленную серным колчеданом, пьет ртуть с уксусом. Хотя, честно сказать, томатный сок вкуснее. Или это просто адаптация такая — полсотни лет жизни на Земле, и все, уподобился?  
Юл не первый раз раздумывал на эту тему, но всякий раз или начинал жалеть себя, смешивал коктейль позабористее, приправлял закуску едкими слезами, а поутру маялся похмельем, или засыпал, утомившись от размышлений.  
А тут вот подвалило удачи — еще один двуглавый.

— Твое счастье, что нож дальше не пошел, будешь теперь трехглазым, — Юл расхохотался. — Смари, я вот тоже... трехглазый. У меня на правом глазу повязка, у тебя на левом будет.  
Двухголовый Джо-Джим с опаской разглядывал свое отражение в зеркале. На Юла он совсем не походил — Юл был тощим и жилистым, а Джо-Джим — мускулистым и широкоплечим.   
— Да я не из-за глаза, — сказал Джим. — Понимаешь, мы ж два мьюта — Джо и Джим. А Джо теперь молчит и... короче, плохо это.  
Голова по имени Джо меланхолично пялилась единственным уцелевшим глазом в пространство куда-то за спину Юлу. От нее хлопот не было. А вот голова Джим, которая осталась теперь у руля, оказалась с тонкой душевной организацией. Юл задавался вопросом, как же они жили, но благоразумно придержал вопрос при себе. Сам-то он был единой личностью. Впрочем, когда Юл выслушал историю «Авангарда» и автобиографию двухголового предводителя мутантов, он уже ничему не удивлялся. Дурачков из Экипажа был и жалко, и не очень. Зато теперь будут сидеть в этой бочке всегда, молиться своему Джордану и распевать вместо молитв параграфы из учебника физики. Можно будет прилетать и любоваться, как оно там. 

Алан и Хью как раз возвращались с охоты, неся на палке тушку четвероногого травоядного, похожего на оленя из книжки, только с костяным гребнем на голове вместо рогов, когда услышали громкий визг со стороны дома. Они переглянулись, бросили добычу и побежали. В будущем поселении пока что была всего одна хижина, в которой сейчас остались только женщины — Билл искал на берегу речки глину, чтобы слепить из нее всякую утварь.  
По уму надо было притаиться, осмотреться, а потом решать, что делать, но Хью, до смерти перепугавшись за жену, выскочил на поляну с ножом в руке и замер. У входа в хижину стоял... Джо-Джим!   
Хью застыл на месте. В голове мгновенно пронеслись рассказы про мертвяков, про дохлых мьютов, которые прячутся в глубине Корабля и пьют кровь неосторожных членов Экипажа... Но над головой было облачное небо Цели, а не потолок корабельных ярусов, и когда сильные руки схватили Хью за плечи, он выронил нож и обнял друга.  
Они хлопали друг друга по спинам, бормотали что-то нечленораздельное — Хью заметил, что Джо молчит, но ничего не спросил у Джима — пока оттуда, где они бросили добычу, не раздался сначала визг, а потом басовитый голос. Хью оглянулся.  
На поляну вышел... еще один Джо-Джим! Зелёный, жилистый, с повязкой на правом глазу правой головы, обвешанный какими-то явно опасными штуками. Правой рукой он вел за острое ухо пацана-мьюта с окровавленным ртом, из которого торчали острые клыки, а в левой без натуги тащил тушку.  
— Срань подзаборная, — ругался зелёный Джо-Джим. — Я кому говорил — не бери чужое? Ухо оторву! Ну ёб же твою мать, маугли ты сраный!


End file.
